This invention relates to a sound producing interactive hand held game device and more particularly to a sound producing interactive hand held game device which when manipulated has the capability of testing the dexterity and eye to hand coordination of the player as well as providing amusement.
There are presently available a variety of sound producing novelty devices such as music boxes and noise making toys such as dolls. In addition, there are toys and novelty items which produce lights under certain conditions, games which provide for atomatic scoring, and balls which produce noises when in use or light up under certain conditions.
Representative of toys and novelty devices of the type mentioned above are those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,530,896, 2,585,153, 3,458,205, 3,555,475, 3,580,575, 4,662,260. None of these patents teaches or suggests the present invention.